


While My Heart Beats Triple Time

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to an incident with a villain of the week, GoGo ends up moving at triple speed and seeing everything around her move at a third of the pace. It gives her time to think and observe, especially the way Honey Lemon moves and talks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While My Heart Beats Triple Time

Had it been Fred who had had his body accelerated to triple the speed, he would have, no doubt, already killed himself from exhaustion or a heart attack doing something stupid like running from one side of his mansion to the next to watch two different shows at the same time, in two different places, and never lose a second of either.

Luckily, the villain of that week had chosen GoGo as his target.

It gave her a new perspective about her life. And with it, she saw that most everything around her—after the novelty of watching everything through the lens of high-speed cameras wore off—was incredibly boring.

Of the interesting things, however, she paid special attention to. One of which was Honey Lemon.

GoGo knew that the chemist was excitable, energetic, and peppy, but she’d never really seen it unfold before her bit by bit.

Her eyes sparkling, her mouth curling up into a smile, her long limbs shooting up to propel herself upwards or to her friends in greeting.

Her eyes glinting as she went to work on her equipment, the ease and grace her fingers would dance over flasks, dials, and machinery, the way her whole body tensed up in anticipation before it exploded in excitement at a successful reaction, or drooped in disappointment when an experiment fizzled.

Her eyes squinting, her lip curling in concentration, her fingers flying over the keys of her computer terminal or wrapped around a pink novelty pen topped with pink cat ears flying over the page of another floral covered notebook, filling it with notes, hypotheses, and observations.

And GoGo couldn’t help but observe: with her, there was always more of that energy and excitement.

The signs were brief. The signs were miniscule. The signs were, quite literally, gone in a second. But GoGo had three to catch it.

The corners of her mouth would curl up just a tad higher whenever it was GoGo she was greeting, the hugs would linger for an extra second, whatever she said directly to her was with a different tone than she’d use for Hiro, Fred, Wasabi, and Baymax.

Whenever Honey Lemon knew the engineer was watching her work, there’d be an extra flourish whenever she reached for something, an added swing to her hips, a lift to those platform heels and legs as she waited for a reaction or a solution to come to a boil.

And sometimes, whenever the chemist was deep in thought, she’d catch quick glances made her way, a brief blush, before she turned back to her work just as quickly. If GoGo hadn’t been forced to close pay attention to everything around her, she’d have dismissed it as nothing.

Eventually her body went back to normal speed. Though the first few hours of having everything move regularly was disorienting, it was far easier to adapt than when she’d been moving at triple time.

GoGo stopped seeing those little quirks and extra bits of excitement. But she never stopped thinking about them.

* * *

“Honey, do you like me?”

Honey Lemon looked up from her notebook, blushed, and spluttered. “E-excuse me?”

GoGo remained neutral, her hands on the edge of the counter. “I said: Honey, do you like me?”

The chemist laughed and blushed. They could both tell it was forced. “Of course I like you, GoGo, you’re one of my best friends!”

“You know what I mean, Honey.”

The chemist’s face fell, her shoulders drooped, and her arms fell limp to her sides. “… Am I really that obvious?” She said, her voice hollow.

GoGo shook her head. “I only caught it when everything was in triple speed.”

“Oh.” Honey Lemon blinked. “Right.”

“You still haven’t answered my question: do you like me?”

The chemist bit her lip and grabbed her elbow. She looked away and mumbled, “Yes.”

“Good.” GoGo nodded. “Because I like you too.”

She turned around and walked away before she could see Honey Lemon’s reaction.

From the choked noise and the excited squeal cut short, she didn’t need to.


End file.
